ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
The Sandwich Incident
The Sandwich Incident was the event that led Mr. Gar and Carol to leave the hero organization P.O.I.N.T. Flashbacks to it were shown in several episodes, until in "Let's Take a Moment" where the whole circumstances were shown. In "Big Reveal", it turns out that Laserblast survives the explosion after he inadvertently activates a red orb, resulting in losing his powers and destroying Donuts. He escapes through a sewage tunnel and kept going upon hearing Silver Spark (who is present-day Carol) saying he wasn't strong enough to survive the explosion. He goes into hiding and tries countless ways to restore his powers, albeit with failure. And with every failure, he slowly turns into Professor Venomous (who also reveals he is K.O.'s long lost father). The Incident Doctor Greyman goes off on a solo mission, and when he's back, he claims to have found a secret lab that belongs to an unknown villain, and inside there were "weapons", in the form of 3 colored spheres. Each weapon holds a different power: When a blue orb explodes, it generates a black hole, a green orb causes something to shrink to subatomic levels, and red exploding causes the removal of someone's powers. Dr. Greyman accidentally tries out the last weapon and leaves him without his powers. All of P.O.I.N.T. is shocked by the incident, and Laserblast suggests that they go back to the secret lab Dr. Greyman found, and take more of these weapons, and maybe even use them against their foes. Foxtail angrily disagrees with his idea and says she wouldn't wish this fate on her worse enemies. She says they need to find the weapons and disarm them. Laserblast then heads off to where the weapons were found, underneath Donuts. Silver Spark and El-Bow want to go with him as back up. When they arrive, Laserblast wants to get inside by himself and claims the other two are still junior members and shouldn't go with him. He does go alone, and El-Bow talks to Silver Spark, outside, while they wait for him. El-Bow is aware she is dating Laserblast and gets confused on what to say, and compares himself and Silver Spark to a sandwich he was holding, trying to talk about their relationship. Suddenly, a loud noise is heard coming from the store, and Silver Spark tries to go in to rescue Laserblast. But El-Bow is too caught up in his own attempts to speak to her and insists on the sandwich conversation. There is an explosion inside the store, and it then starts floating away, then it shrinks, until it vanishes in the sky, as if teleporting somewhere. Silver Spark yells at El-Bow for stopping her from saving Laserblast, claiming it was all his fault, making him drop the sandwich he was holding. It was stated that Mr. Gar and Carol left P.O.I.N.T. at this time. This was also the last time Laserblast was seen. Trivia * After this incident, it affects every P.O.I.N.T. member (including Laserblast) in a different way: ** Laserblast gets deeply wounded on an emotional standard by thinking that Carol was lying to him the entire time about how powerful he was, resulting in his self-experimentation and the inadvertent creation of Shadowy Figure. ** Foxtail kicks Mr. Gar out of P.O.I.N.T. *** Greyman and Foxtail were also more concerned about expanding P.O.I.N.T. and being the top hero team. ** Rippy Roo left the team when she saw that P.O.I.N.T. began drifting from its original purpose. ** Carol was left all alone with no one to talk to as she stayed in P.O.I.N.T., with her finding out about K.O. later on. Videos OK K.O.! - The Sandwich Incident - Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Events